


快给我眼睛布上的幼嫩格林

by lovesnivy_raincatlife



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Other, 当然说的是色情的游戏, 捏造了上一代格林的悲惨经历, 描述得有点罪恶但都是长大的格林, 梦魇和年轻格林玩父子的扮演游戏, 重复警告 有父辈日子辈的表述
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesnivy_raincatlife/pseuds/lovesnivy_raincatlife
Summary: 过去在身下紧张得发抖的格林，现今似乎大胆了些，梦魇想他会不会长成上一任格林的样子。





	快给我眼睛布上的幼嫩格林

**Author's Note:**

> NS实体版里面那张眼睛布上面画的幼嫩格林已经谋杀了我的唧唧。嫩死我了。唧唧过劳死频发。  
> 检查过标签了吗，超绝不要脸皮的幻想故事，爽到就是赚了。  
> 再次警告本文充满表面上的父辈日子辈的表述。虽然只是表面上的，不适者还请远离我！

　　梦魇的手摸上格林的腹甲，顺着躯壳表面的花纹一路向上，途径脏器剧烈跳动的胸腔，划到下颌的指尖轻轻一勾便让他抬起了低垂的头，通过肩膀使得格林的背部绷出一个下垂的弧度，贴在梦魇胯部的下身有意无意地抬高了些。梦魇亲吻他深色的脖颈，意图安抚压在身下这具轻微颤抖着的火焰容器。他刚刚正“安慰”格林的阴户，他的上半身与格林的紧紧相贴，腰肢及以下则有节奏地拍击格林的臀部，将火热的交配器送入又带出，深埋在体内的器官顶部反复摩擦着能让身下的容器发出甜美叫声的那一点。格林因此颤抖不已，合不上的嘴里流出呜咽般的低鸣。他叫得像没有安全感的幼崽一样，梦魇想。实际上，被他压牢在身下的格林在某种程度上确实还残留着幼年时期的影子。  
　　梦魇之王格林的身材相当高挑，身为格林剧团团长的火焰容器也会成长到那样修长美丽的体型，只是那需要一些时间。现在被梦魇抱着的格林，虽然早已不是格林之子那样地小了，还是差点才到完全长开的年纪。梦魇这样伏着身子，能把格林整个覆盖。格林的肩膀在梦魇耐心的安抚下放松了一些，却在梦魇移开托住下颌的手心、重新握住他撑在床垫上的手时，不由自主地僵硬起来。指尖把床单抓出一条条深深的褶子。这小动作落入梦魇的眼中，让他有些不知所措，忍不住想，自己还是不够温柔吗？他下意识地将握住格林手背的手又松开了些——本来也没有使多少劲，并且他将身体的重量集中在另一只手上，应当不会使格林产生被禁锢的恐慌感才是。梦魇在心里叹了一口气，果然……只是还在紧张而已吧，毕竟，在格林眼里，自己仍然是他的“父辈”。  
　　这位年轻的格林，和之前的有些不一样，是由他亲手带大的火焰容器，在性成熟之后还只和他亲昵过一两次。在醒着的时候，格林学会了挑逗其它成年的虫子，用他那且成熟的身体诱惑它们一起玩乐，梦里的梦魇自然是知道的，只是他并没有想到，年轻的格林到那时依然忌惮着和曾经有着父辈身份的他做爱。也许是在心理上难以跨越这份障碍，也许仅仅是因为头几次在害羞，至少此时的格林依然有些青涩。  
　　许久没有下一步动作，格林喉间的呻吟声开始带上了几分渴求，夹住交配器的肉壁不自觉地胡乱地抽紧。受到情色但不熟练的催促，梦魇赶紧回过神，满足他那年轻的团长先生的贪欲。是的，格林总是贪求交合的快乐，身为梦魇的他也不例外。这也是不断重生的仪式的副作用之一吗，他和他们从来没细想过。梦魇动得猛烈，操得那似乎还幼嫩的器官一阵痉挛，流出许多淫靡的汁液，摩擦的响声伴着抽插的频率，像是在助兴。得了便宜的格林又变回刚才那副紧张得几乎浑身僵硬、不住颤抖的样子，发出破碎的如同被欺凌的幼崽似的叫声，梦魇差点觉得自己是在强暴他。实际上，只要梦魇想，他的确可以强迫格林和他性交，继而受孕，诞下新的格林之子，随时随地，只要他的身体已经成熟。生育，死亡，重生，没有哪个格林逃得过被仪式主宰一生的命运。  
　　命运轮回，每一轮倒是不尽相同。前一位剧团长意图反抗，最终却不得不向残忍的终末低头，仪式让他偿还了一切欠下的债，唯独没有做的是抚育当时尚且年幼的格林之子直至长大。那时的格林之子跟随参与仪式的外虫成长着，要不是梦魇每晚都进入他的梦境，教他用火和跳舞的技巧，格林只怕是无法建立剧团。虽然在现实里摸不到实体，但毫无疑问，在格林的眼里，梦魇是他至亲的父辈。更何况格林看着自己是越长大越接近梦魇的样貌。他现在已经和生父几乎没有差别了，除了略显后劲不足的身高，身体的每一处，乃至对梦魇施予的刺激做出的反应，都与那已经被仪式吞噬的格林如出一辙。  
　　不愿再打断这一轮的亲昵，梦魇选择忽略格林表面上的抗拒，愈发激烈地操弄他的生殖腔。格林哀叫连连，腔口溅出的蜜液把交合处弄得一塌糊涂。好一会儿才从被灌满的高潮感里换上气来，格林大口喘息，压低了肩膀，像是准备趴下去歇息，梦魇却看准了他明显是意犹未尽——他自己也没尽兴——手一伸托住了格林的胸口，让他的背甲和自己依然紧贴。意识还淹没在刚才的高潮愉悦里，格林没有发觉自己的肉壁仍贪婪地轻吮尚未退出的交配器。背部紧贴的身体传来高过体温的热量，和刚才注入体内的热流一样烫，那是火焰的种子。格林猛地睁大眼，他想起自己是谁，意识到自己从此刻开始可能将成为仪式前夜那孕育火焰的器皿，履行成熟后不能逃避的职责。不久前的一次交合没有结果，这一次也许就会中的。思绪混乱中他无意识地挣扎起来。他没想过抵抗身为格林的命运，但和父辈做爱并诞下子嗣，足够使尚且青涩的他感到慌乱。  
　　格林的抵抗使梦魇皱起了眉头，他不想格林在没有意义的地方浪费精力，但先前的几次安抚显然没有多大成效。也不该一直宠着他。梦魇轻笑一声，想着原来自己也不自觉地把格林当作总是需要照顾的幼崽了吗。他低头，犹豫了一瞬，张口咬住了格林的后颈。格林明显一惊，梦魇的尖牙抵在躯壳和头部的衔接处，对着没有护甲的关节施加压力，直白地威胁他乱动后果自负。得到了想要的效果，梦魇终于能放下心来，专注于下身的推动，不顾格林发出的尖细哀鸣，让他结结实实地再交代了一轮。身下的床单被半透明的体液弄得一塌糊涂。梦魇会让格林的高潮延续到第三轮，第四轮，远比他们浅尝即止的第一次更深入。

　　“……这就是你用同一个手段胁迫我至今的理由吗。”格林斜眼看着梦魇，偏开头躲避顺着肩膀和脖子爬上来的梦魇的披风布条，后者的其余部分缠绕在他的手脚和腰腹，把他牢固地捆紧押在梦魇的面前跪着。  
　　坐在对面的梦魇摇了摇用手撑着的头，“我只不过是想回忆一下，你小一点的时候多么乖巧可爱。”看到格林在结实的捆缚里仍不服输似地扭动，他眨了下眼，让披风更加束紧了格林的手腕。和过去相比，格林变得大胆多了，像是他的父辈，以及更之前的父辈，这都在梦魇的意料之中。  
　　格林的挣扎逐渐被彻底压制，只能老老实实地不再动弹。梦魇上前，用手指一推他的胸口，他便倒在梦魇用披风织出来的蛛网般的床铺里，手被反绑背在身后，脖子和胸腹都被捆牢挂住，他只能任由梦魇轻轻一拨便分开了双腿，露出下腹红黑躯壳之间的柔软缝隙。漆黑修长的手指刚一探到入口就感到了内部的温软湿润，露在外面的软肉还有些红肿，着实不像是刚睡着的虫会有的生理反应。梦魇发出一声嗤笑。格林的表情像是被羞辱了一样，想装出凶狠的样子，又想起梦魇不可能被他吓退，羞耻和恼怒的反应混杂着，倒让梦魇觉得有趣极了。和前面那些年纪和经历都老得多的格林团长相比，还不能免疫羞辱的年轻格林总是特别值得赏玩。要不了多久，他也会变成那不知廉耻的样子——刚和其它虫子交合完就能面不改色心不跳地爬上梦魇为他准备的床。今天看到的第一次，也许就将是最后一次。  
　　格林感觉身下的软垫抬了起来，上半身抬高到斜躺的姿势，和梦魇对视的距离更近了些，让他有些不适。他虽然敢于用话语挑衅梦魇，却还没做好正面接受梦魇放开了的玩性的准备，他知道以前那是梦魇有所保留。视线还在飘忽着不知该落在何处，突然下颌被抬起，格林被迫直视梦魇那红色的眼睛，努力维持面部表情不要流露出什么感情。下面那只探入体内的手指已经退了出去，转而拨弄秘缝上方的软肉。那里还未完全褪去充血的状态，一经挑逗就被唤醒，往格林的脑海里传输大量愉悦的生理信号。看到格林的表情有些绷不住了，梦魇轻笑着说：“看起来你还是更喜欢我一点。”“真……真敢乱说啊……”格林毫无底气地反驳，“把这些东西都撤了再来说……呃……做、做梦去吧……啊……”梦魇的手指夹击搓揉下体的频率越来越快，不留情地打断了他。还未合上的嘴里泄漏出甜美的叫唤，等格林反应过来紧紧闭上嘴时，梦魇已经饱餐了一顿美妙的呻吟。“别说你不喜欢这样，我亲爱的格林先生。撒谎的时候要连着自己的身体一起骗过。如果以前我没教过你，那现在最好牢牢记住。”梦魇几乎从不亲手抚育格林之子的成长，少指点了一些技巧也不算太失职。  
　　……  
　　失职的是上一任格林。  
　　梦魇依然清晰地记得上一任格林在仪式前拼死反抗的模样，毕竟那不是多久以前的事，他也记得最后不得不低头的格林重新回到他身边，任由他享用那副已经衰老的身体。实际上，梦魇很喜欢上一任格林，因为他在仪式的漫漫长途中带来了不同寻常的乐趣，只是自从他放弃了抵抗，他参与的仪式就变得死气沉沉，只有在梦里被梦魇深入内心和身体，听到揭露伤疤的残忍话语时，眼神里还会流露出一丝不甘与抗拒的意思。梦魇爱死了这段戏码，只可惜格林对他的免疫能力出奇地强，在最后一次和格林做爱的记忆里，梦魇意图用最尖锐残忍的话语击溃他的防线，唤醒他的噩梦，却只得到格林如同死虫一般的漠然。他还是会和年轻力壮时一样迎合梦魇的操弄，被玩得淫水四流，用沙哑的嗓音展露他的愉悦。梦魇往他不会再孕育生命的生殖腔塞上玩具，通上从光蝇那存储的能量，把他放在私室里高潮一晚上。他再度推开房门时，听到格林放下自尊，用几近哀求的语气断断续续地说着取悦他、邀请他的话语，他才放下对那段戏码的执念，慷慨地给予格林一切他想要的快乐——那时他和格林都知道，那将是他们最后一次交合。  
　　上一任格林令梦魇相当尽兴，为此他不是那么嫌恶他的失职，况且现在这位长大了的格林，似乎也能带给他独特的乐趣。  
　　……  
　　看着格林已经是忍不了了的样子，想开口说什么又生怕发出丢脸的呻吟声，只能紧绷表情，凶狠地瞪着梦魇，梦魇可受用了。他持续地玩弄格林下身的软肉，那里已经又红又肿，流出的汁水沾湿了他并未插入体内的指节。“还说不喜欢我……”梦魇逼迫格林把头抬得完全露出脆弱的脖颈，“你有过哪个宝贝虫儿让你这么快就湿成这样……嗯？你不是这就要到终点了吧？”梦魇的眼睛眯了起来，瞳孔里倒映的全是格林无助颤抖的模样。裸露在面前的喉咙微微动着，梦魇看得有些饥渴。没多想，他凑近，衔住了格林的咽喉。他尽量用唇舌包裹住自己的尖牙，但格林依然惊得厉害，连气音都不敢出。梦魇一边舔他脆弱的脖子，一边加快手指搓揉的动作。格林就这样迎来了高潮，触电般的快感中夹着一丝令他膈应的恐惧。梦魇实在是太擅长于赐予他高潮的同时夺走他的安全感了。心慌的感觉着实令格林不适。腿间的刺激停止了，梦魇的尖牙依然贴在他的脖子上示威，也不知宣誓所有权给谁看。  
　　格林的呼吸不敢用力，心脏却跳得比往日都快，眼见梦魇没有松口的意思，就好像他的脖子上抹了蜜糖似的，格林只好小心翼翼地试探：“……你还是进……”话却说不下去，只因梦魇执着地吮吸他的喉部，把每一丝振动都含在嘴里。他太投入了，以至于身体的重量全部压了上来，格林背后那蛛网般的软床愈发塌陷下去，终于撑不住似地向后倒去，格林重新回到平躺的姿势，身上还压着一个不愿停止亲吻咽喉的梦魇。倒地的冲击一瞬间堵住了格林的气管，他发出一声闷哼，倒是让梦魇闻声放开了他。“你刚才想说什么？”梦魇舔了舔嘴唇，兴致勃勃地注视他，“我没听清，再说一遍。”  
　　“……”  
　　“大声点，”梦魇笑得坏极了，“我的好孩子？”  
　　格林一下子愣住了，他几乎把放下羞耻心的邀请的话语说出了口——他现在的年纪，相比过去的老团长们，脸皮还薄得很——梦魇喊他的称呼却犹如一记重击，唤醒了他幼年时期对梦魇的敬重之意——当然现在几乎没有了——和青年刚成熟时对于和梦魇交合的恐慌与羞耻之情。他花了许久来做心理暗示，才能够履行以往格林们的职责。居高临下的梦魇看到了他全部的表情变化，嘴角上扬得厉害。也许一场十足的噩梦可以终止他的孩子对出了意外的命运的抵触。他指尖一动，梦境里暧昧的气氛就变得更加浓厚起来，被他抚摸着的格林的腹甲开始传递出更高的热度。肉欲狠狠地侵入格林的思维，摧残他的理智，催促他放下可有可无的羞耻心。格林的嘴唇颤抖着张开又合上，终于还是吐出了心声：“……你进、进来吧。”犹豫了一下又重复道，“请你进来……呃……操我的里面……受不了了，好热……”梦魇满意地笑了：“乖孩子。”他吻了一下格林的额头，直起身子抬起他的双腿，火热粗大的交配器对准他柔软湿润的缝隙，狠狠地全部塞了进去，一阵阵地激烈地抽插。格林止不住黏腻的叫声，使劲睁开被水汽迷住的双眼，梦魇的束缚一点点解开了，他的手重获自由，便抱住梦魇的背，示好地献上自己大开的肉体。他想说点什么，张口却只有不成形的呼喊发出，梦魇的动作猛烈地冲击他的神经，快乐淹没了他，也淹没了早已破碎一地的羞耻心。  
　　格林足足睡了一天一夜才从这个漫长的梦里醒来。他一点也不想回忆自己在梦里说了多少直白到回想起来会面红耳赤的话。毫无疑问，梦魇赢了，他给予格林的愉悦已经超过了格林对和他交合的忌惮。他在梦境里睡过去之前，梦魇曾说，“只要你想，我随时都可以在梦里给你想要的。不必顾虑，你还年轻，不用急着投身仪式，当然，你现在就愿意的话，我一定奉陪到底。”直觉告诉他，梦魇以前没有对别的格林这么宽容过。莫不是梦魇还在把他当孩子宠，格林不想多想了，他只想早点进入一个无火的梦乡，恢复一下精疲力竭的身子，现在的他连床铺也不想下。都是梦魇的错，他愤愤地想着，把自己埋进了被窝。

**Author's Note:**

> 幼嫩格林，谁上谁爽，哪里有更多！？


End file.
